Lo que pudo haber sido SERIE: Aguila Roja
by Yuurey
Summary: Pues una pequeña escenita de mis dos personajes favoritos de la serie.   FANDOM: Aguila Roja /   SHIPPER:  La marquesa y el comisario


_**Como veo que por aquí no hay ninguna categoría de esta gran serie pues os lo dejo por aquí. La serie es española, se llama Aguila Roja, y este fic esta basada en los personajes del lado oscuro, la marquesa y el comisario (los malos malísimos, jeje)**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen para nada, si asi fuera su historia seria mas lógica xD**_

_**Este fic lo escribi después de ver una escena maravillosisisisisima, os dejo el link por si quereis verla antes de leer ;)**_

_**.**_

LO QUE PUDO HABER SIDO...

Hernán: No podemos hacerle esto Lucrecia…lo vamos a volver loco. Esto no puede volver a ocurrir…nunca…

Lucrecia: si…

El comisario comenzó a vestirse, intentando convencerse de que eso era lo adecuado, así debía de ser aunque su cuerpo y su corazón le pidiera a gritos quedarse. La marquesa que sentía el mismo cumulo de sensaciones intentaba reponerse, aunque algo dentro de sí no la dejaba hacer otra cosa que afligirse, como de costumbre, procuraba mantenerse fuerte al menos hasta quedar a solas, pero esta vez no lo consiguió, necesitaba desahogarse y las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos descontroladas…se giro hacia la cama y apoyo la cabeza en la almohada que hasta hacía unos segundos tenía un uso tan diferente, tan apasionado. Hernán se dirigía a la puerta lo más rápido posible, no podía…no soportaba verla así y sabía que no podría contemplarla mucho más sin hacer nada, agarro el picaporte de la puerta, la abrió y segundo después se escucho un pequeño portazo en toda la habitación que hizo derrumbarse aún más a Lucrecia.

Al fin sola dejó la almohada en su sitio y se repuso en la cama quedando sentada, pero la situación era muy diferente a la que esperaba, al mirar a la puerta la silueta de su hombre se veía, aun de espaldas a ella, con los puños cerrados con fuerzas y la cabeza cabizbaja.

Lucrecia: ¿Hernán?... –la voz apena salía de su garganta con un tono de perplejidad. El hombre giro un poco la mirada y busco sus ojos aunque su cabeza aun seguía baja. La levanto segundos después y mientras volvía a quitarse la capa andaba hacia ella, no sin antes asegurarse de que el cerrojo estaba bien echado… llegó a la cama y se agachó, quedando a la altura de la marquesa, con suma delicadeza le tomo la barbilla y busco aquellos ojos que, sin apenas conseguirlo, procuraban no mirarlo.

Hernán: Lucrecia… -su voz sonaba como antaño, con esa dulzura y ese sentimiento que a ella le volvía loca. Se miraron un momento que pareció eterno, mientras una de las manos fuertes y cubiertas aun con un guante negro rozaba las mejillas dulces y delicadas con la única intensión de limpiar aquellas lágrimas tan amargas para ambos.- Supongo… -titubeo unos instantes y tragó saliba- …supongo que todo el mundo tiene derecho a una despedida digna… -apartó, ahora sí su mirada, porque sabía que sus palabras no eran las adecuadas dadas las circunstancia.

Lucrecia, algo perpleja seguía mirándolo sin saber muy bien que quería decir…o que debía hacer. Veía como él, algo inseguro por aquella reacción, comenzaba a levantarse de su lado, en ese momento el mundo volvió a caérsele encima, sabía que si no hacía o decía algo todo habría acabado, pero también sabía las consecuencias que tendrían un simple gesto. Miles de recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza, miles de momentos vividos a su lado…maravillosos momentos...que solo él había conseguido darle a lo largo de su difícil vida. Como si toda su felicidad fuera en ello reaccionó, lo tomó de la mano decidida y sin dejar que terminara de levantarse lo atrajo hacia ella casi haciéndolo caer sobre sí…Hernán la miró incrédulo pero radiante, sus labios se buscaron rápidamente, aunque tan dulce y apasionado como solo ellos sabían besarse. Sus cuerpos se cubrieron pronto el uno con el otro y sus manos buscaban incesante la piel ajena, aquella sensación de felicidad, pasión, amor y resignación hacían que todo fuera más intenso, más ardiente…la excitación se apoderaba de ellos a pasos agigantados y ambos sabían a la perfección como volver loco al otro con una simple caricia…un simple beso en el lugar adecuado.

El corsé negro hacía rato que acompañaba en el suelo el, imponente pero atractivo, uniforme de comisario. Las sabanas eran cómplice de cada gesto, y acompañaba a ambos en su ida y venida de un lado a otro, mas de una vez Hernán había desaparecido entre esas sabanas ante la mirada satisfactoria de Lucrecia, pero también ella le había agradecido ese comportamiento en varias ocasiones. El tiempo se había parado en aquella habitación, las horas no importaban y tampoco el por qué de todo aquello, simplemente estaban juntos…de nuevo, disfrutando de un amor que pocos saben que existe. No había prisas por acabar, aunque ambos se morían por sentirse de nuevo unidos, sentirse parte del otro…algo que tanto habían añorado en estos tiempos difíciles.

Hernán aparecía entre las sabanas quedando encima de su amada, por un instante los besos y caricias cesaron para dar paso a una mirada cómplice, las manos de Lucrecia permanecían inmóvil en las barbas del comisario, y este se sostenía sobre ella apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados de aquel sensual cuerpo. Bajó un poco la cabeza y beso suavemente la comisura de los labios de la marquesa…ésta cerró los ojos y suspiró, nadie…jamás nadie la había amado tanto como aquel hombre, y ella lo estaba perdiendo por su estúpido orgullo, por sus estúpidos intereses…lo amaba, no cabía duda…no podía significar otra cosa todos aquellos celos, todas aquellas sensaciones que solo él le traspasaba…no podía ser sino amor, lo que la atormentaba a todas horas desde que él no estaba a su lado, apenas pensó cuando el empezaba a separarse de su comisura y ella le susurro:

Lucrecia: Hernán te a…. –abrió sus hermosos ojos y vio que los de él empezaban a inundarse de lágrimas…no había sido capaz de decirle lo que sentía, otra vez esa estúpida forma de ser no la dejaba ''rebajarse'' ante nadie, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que a él no le hacía falta escucharlo, sabía lo que iba a decir y eso solo le basto para sentirse aun mas, si cabe, enamorado de aquella mujer. Ella se estremeció al ver su reacción…se sentía mal porque aquella persona jamás había dudado de lo que sentía, y porque se lo demostraba constantemente mientras ella…ella no lo merecía, pensaba.

El comisario conocía cada gesto de aquella preciosa cara, y desde luego se percato de lo que pensaba…pero no la dejó pensar más de lo que debía, volvió a besarla, esta vez de una manera tierna y dulce, ella le respondió dejándose llevar de nuevo hacia donde él, su amor, le quisiera llevar.

Hernán: Yo también te amo Lucrecia –en este momento ambos perdieron la poca razón que les quedaba, sus cuerpos terminaron como deseaban, unidos por completo haciendo que ese amor que se tenían volviera a resurgir con más fuerza que nunca, sintiéndose parte del otro y sintiendo que, sin ninguna duda, aquellos cuerpos se pertenecerían toda la eternidad por muchas cosas que pudieran pasar…

_**Ojala os haya gustado, ya se que no hay muchos seguidores de esta parejita…pero es que ami el amor en el lado oscuro me vuelve lokita :D Besotesssssss y agradecidísima si os apetece dejarme algún review**_


End file.
